


【珉浩】女装沈昌珉的东团合照都去哪了？

by EloveHo



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bottom Jung Yunho, M/M, Top Shim Changmin, drag! changmin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo





	【珉浩】女装沈昌珉的东团合照都去哪了？

沈昌珉的异装癖说来也是有一段历史了。最初是哥哥们的玩笑，刚去日本的日子太难捱，团霸也还未养成，两位金姓前队友捉着他往小公主里打扮，朴冷眼旁观，连郑允浩也只是微笑着叹了口气，叫他们小声点。那之后，异装变成了沈昌珉的一种逃避现实的放松手段，和郑允浩好上之后又变成了情趣，使得郑允浩也不得不感叹，自作孽，不可活呀。

__________________________________________________

不知道从什么时候开始，做爱成了他们吵架之后必然的和解方式。郑允浩收到弟弟短信的时候早就忘记了他们这次冷战的原因，只是这种互不理睬一旦开始，总是很难拉下面子和好的。沈昌珉在短信里含糊地道了歉，最后的颜文字带了些讨饶的意思，看得郑允浩不自觉得嘟嘴。他也笑自己没骨气，在家族里浪了一圈，结果还不是屁颠屁颠地洗了澡、灌了肠把自己给人送去。

用指纹进了门，郑允浩第n次感叹自己也应该弄个这样的锁，就不会再被自己关在家门外了。沈昌珉听见响声从屋里出来，倚在门框上看着他换鞋。

他，现在是她了，穿着乳白色的过膝长袜，隔了四指向上是一条格子百褶裙，奶油色的长袖上衣扎在裙子里，努力为精瘦的身体变出一些曲线。不过这些相较于他胸前的凸起都算不上什么。特地订制的义乳用最高质量的硅胶制成，和他的肤色相差无几，外貌和手感都像极了真的。他今天没戴假发，于是用上了最丰满的一对，又故意在紧身的上衣下没穿乳罩，轻易就可以看到挺立的乳头，本身清纯的装束变得充满了诱惑。

郑允浩乖乖地把大衣挂好后沈昌珉就来牵他，另一只手里还拿了瓶粉色的酒精饮料，看着就甜腻腻的，比起平时的品味更像是角色需要。他领着人进卧室，路上脚步带了点雀跃，弄得郑允浩看不透他的心情，也不好说话。

一进门郑允浩就被推到了墙上，沈昌珉整个人压过来，胸紧紧贴着他的，让他无法动弹。郑允浩感受着人在自己锁骨处啃咬，想着要留了痕迹可就麻烦了，刚试图挣扎沈昌珉就强势地将腿顶进他的腿间，头依然埋着，闷声道：“oppa怎么想跑呢？这么久没有碰我了，知不知道我有多想你呀。”撒娇的话语里透露出浓浓的威胁。郑允浩没有反抗，手就被沈昌珉拽进了她的裙子里，“oppa你摸摸看，因为你我已经这么湿了哦。”

郑允浩摸到的自然不可能是软滑的阴唇，但沈昌珉也没说错，他硬挺的下体从纯棉的内裤里撑出来，前液浸湿了裙子的布料。出乎郑允浩意料的是内裤里的一片光滑，沈昌珉剃光了比基尼线外的毛。这太过了，比起和解信号更像是对他的惩罚，以这种扭曲的方式怪罪他这几日的不理不睬。“也不光是我的错啊，”，郑允浩心里小小的不忿，“也不看看你和崔珉豪粘成了什么样子。”

沈昌珉见他低头不说话便大概猜到他在想什么，抬头咬上他的耳尖，舔湿，厮磨。郑允浩被弄痒了又躲不开，只好讨饶性地扯了扯他的衣角。

“我说错什么了吗？oppa好像有些委屈呢。”沈昌珉女装时从不会刻意变高嗓音，有些沙哑的气声抵在他耳旁，让郑允浩的脸烧得更红了，下意识地摇头。

“是吗，那既然没有，oppa来跟我做快乐的事吧。”直截了当地扒掉了郑允浩的裤子。

到这个地步了害羞也没了意义，郑允浩看他不像是要上床的样子便自觉地转过身扶墙撅腚，过程中还顺手脱掉了上衣。沈昌珉爱死了他这就连做下流事都要堂堂正正的模样，手里忍不住撸了撸自己的性器。

提前准备过就是方便，两人都不用忍受套子的胶皮质感，沈昌珉在润滑剂的帮助下插了三指确认不会伤到郑允浩后就干了进去。一捣到底的快感让两人同时发出一声闷哼，郑允浩身体颤了颤，后悔自己不应该这么久不让沈昌珉做的。

沈昌珉也感受到了他的颤动，非但没有转移阵地上床，而是向前俯身，从后抱着郑允浩开始了抽插。他的衣服卷了上去，胸压着挺立的乳头在郑允浩背上来回摩擦。那义乳触感过于真实，加上裙摆随着动作反复撩着他的腿根，郑允浩意识一阵恍惚，竟真以为是个女人在操他了。如同之前的每一次，这想法深深地刺激了他作为男人的自尊心，兴奋带来的羞耻与羞耻带来的兴奋交织着，让他硬的发疼。

沈昌珉操得愈发来劲了，一手拧上郑允浩的乳头，一手握住他的阴茎上下撸动，嘴里也没闲着，趁他无法抗议之际在他肩背上连种草莓。前液混合着润滑液打湿了沈昌珉的白色胖次，纯棉的材料这时就显得不够丝滑，磨得两人腿间都有些泛红。郑允浩实在受不住了，哼哼唧唧地往后蹭。沈昌珉这下倒又不心软了，掐着他阴茎根部问：“oppa怎么了？有需要就说出来吧。是我不够用力吗？”

郑允浩止不住的摇头，一只手从墙上拿下来握住他的，“求求昌多啦了，我们，我们上床做好不好？”没一会儿撑不住了，手又移回到墙上。

沈昌珉算着时间差不多了倒也不再刁难他，不知从哪掏出手机放到两人面前，身下还一边挺动着，“oppa抬头哦，say cheese。”

拍完还检查了一下效果，很好，今天的哥哥也被操哭了呢:)。特地准备的永远不会联网的手机，以后哥哥每一次的样子都会好好珍藏的。

____________________________

郑允浩到底没有撑到床上就射了，被沈昌珉用“弄脏了墙壁”为由逼着舔掉了溅到自己脸上的部分。秉持着破罐破摔的精神，他转身把依然精神抖擞的沈昌珉扑倒在床上，用力吻了下去，不让沈昌珉射两次他们这冷战还完不了了。

【这或许就是没有女装昌珉的东团合照的原因吧，毕竟偶尔也要照顾一下队长的薄脸皮。】


End file.
